


Stalia/Draeden au

by staliaspack101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Draeden, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kira - Freeform, M/M, Pizza, Stalia, beaconhills, date, scira - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staliaspack101/pseuds/staliaspack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden go on a double date with Malia and Stiles. It's Braeden's first time meeting Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalia/Draeden au

Derek stood at the edge of the hill that overlooked Beacon Hills. He had his arm placed around Braeden's side; "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"I want to, I barely know Malia and if she's important to Stiles, she should be important to me."  
Derek smiled, then took a deep breath as they hopped inside his car and drove to Beacon Hills' local pizzeria. It was Braeden's first time meeting Malia since Scott had turned her back to human. She was nervous yet excited, she'd only heard good things about Malia, especially that she loved pizza, almost as much as Braeden.  
Derek opened Braeden's car door, and grabbed her hand as they faced the pizzeria. Down the street, they could hear the rusted engine that belonged to Stiles' jeep. They were almost here.  
"Let's go inside and see if there's a table available," Braeden tugged at Derek's arm.  
"Reservations might have been a good idea."  
Braeden rolled her eyes and went up to the young lady holding the large menus. 

-

"Hi! Welcome to Beacon Hills Pizzeria, I'm Kira, how many will it be for you? just two?"  
"No there's actually two more coming- so four," Braeden smiled at the young girl.  
"Perfect. We have a table of four open just over here. Follow me."  
They followed her to the booth in the far corner, right by a glass window.  
"Wow. This is beautiful, you can basically see the whole city," Braeden exclaimed.  
Derek motioned for her to sit, and then took a long glance outside. The pizzeria was placed right on the peak of Beacon Hills, overlooking the entire city. With it being just past 8, the sun had set, and the entire city lit up.  
Just as Derek was about to kiss Braeden, Stiles and Malia opened the door sending a slight ring to go off, Braeden blushed. Malia had a big smile on her face, she tightened her grasp on stiles arm and squealed a little, she was eager to meet Braeden and Derek.  
"Hey guys!" Stiles said as they reached the booth, "Braeden, this is Malia, Malia, this is Braeden" he gestured and waved to Derek.  
"Hi, I'm glad we finally got to meet, I've heard a lot about you," Braeden politely stuck out her hand. Malia took it, "you too."  
They sat down across from Braeden and Derek and opened their menus.  
"So, Malia, what's your favorite food?" Braeden questioned, eager to hear her say pizza.  
"Deer! I love deer," She said enthusiastically. Stiles slightly brushed his hand against Malia's arm, "she likes pizza," he laughed.  
Malia was slightly embarrassed. For the past two hours, Stiles had been telling her, "remember you love pizza." At the time she was certain she would remember so that she could avoid the look Braeden and Derek we're currently giving her, but of course, when it came to it, she actually loved deer.  
They each ordered a pizza; Braeden and Derek both went with cheese as it was the simplest on the menu. Stiles went for pepperoni, and Malia went for meat lovers, of course. As they waited for their pizzas, Braeden questioned Malia about her past. At first, Stiles could tell Malia seemed a bit agitated, but after a few minutes she opened up and gladly talked with Braeden. Stiles smiled at Malia which caught Braeden's eye.  
"So tell me, how did the two of you meet," she smirked at Stiles.  
"Us? um- well-" Stiles began.  
"He saw me naked and we had sex. That's how it started," Malia joked.  
"Malia! Actually we met at Eichen house, she punched me."  
"That's quite the story, who do I believe?" Braeden quesioned.  
"Me," they both chimed in at the same time.

-

After 20 minutes, the young lady, Kira, arrived with each of their pizzas, "enjoy!" she smiled cheerfully.  
They all began eating, Malia and Stiles had been starving. They had spent the entire day studying for math, it wasn't exactly their best subject. Especially for Malia.  
"This is so good," Braeden commented.  
"You're right, I do love pizza," Malia smiled.  
Derek was the first to finish. He ate his entire pizza, plus a slice of Braeden's. Surprisingly, neither Malia nor Stiles finished theirs.  
"I'll pay," Derek said and asked Kira for the check.  
"What? No!" Malia said loudly, "Stiles will pay," she said as she hit stiles in his side.  
He choked on his water, "Yep, yep I'll pay."  
"No really it's on me, this was my idea anyways." And with that Derek paid the check, and they all got up to leave.

-

"Well, I'm really glad we got to do this, it was nice to finally meet you, Malia," Braeden said and gave her a hug.  
"You too! Let's do it again sometime."  
"See ya man," Derek gave Stiles a back pat. Each of them went their separate ways, Derek and Braeden to his loft, and Stiles and Malia to the Stilinski house.

-

"My god I acted like an animal, didn't I?" Malia grunted and hid her face in her hands.  
"No you did fine, she liked you, you did good okay? you did you," Stiles smiled shyly and grabbed her hand, "you did good."  
"I said I loved deer."  
"Well do you?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you did good."  
"How do you do that Stiles?"  
"What?"  
"You always say the right thing at the right time. How? Some things I'm picking up fast, but other things, they're like-"  
"Like math?"  
"Yeah, like math."  
"Well I'm just being honest, that's how, through honesty."  
"Okay, then can I be honest?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Stiles I love you, I love you so much."  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you too Malia."  
She kissed him again, and again, and again and then rolled over causing Stiles to fall off their bed. They laughed for a while and then lay their, in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First au yay :-) I love stalia if you can't tell, but I also love draeden so I thought why not incorporate both? Hopefully you like this.. leave feedback, thanks!


End file.
